Naruto-Ichigo: Stories Collide!
by CrossOverStories
Summary: What if the world of Naruto, and the world of Bleach were together? What if that somehow happen because of a new enemy? Read this crossover fan fiction if you want to read what would happen if Ichigo and Naruto met! They will fight many new enemies, know more about each other and where they are from, and fight the one who was responsible for this mess!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

It had been 3 days that had past when Naruto's war had ended, but all that's left of everywhere near the Hidden Leaf Village is just a bunch of rocks and cracks like ravines in the ground. They're planning on moving to a different location, though they still have no clue on where to go, because traveling would take them at least a month for untouched terrain. Though, after all that had happened, there was still something to celebrate for. NARUTO became the new hokage! This was because Tsunade was getting too weak after the war, and announced that she would retire, though she will still be around helping the Hidden Leaf Village. They all celebrated at night, including the former Team 7! Sasuke told the team that he would be staying. Kakashi was concerned, thinking that Sasuke would betray them again, but knew he shouldn't think about that, and he agreed he should stay.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been 7 days that had past when Ichigo's war had ended. Soul Society was okay in shape, and it wouldn't be that hard to fix everything that had been destroyed. What they had to worry about though, were all of the shinigami's recoveries. Ichigo healed quickly, considering that he fought Juha Bach, the quincy king. Ishida, who had sided with Juha, had fled without Ichigo able to talk to him. But after all of that, Ichigo and others were as strong as ever, with huge improvement.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey guys! CrossOverStories here with my first story! It's a Naruto-Ichigo cross over, and I want to know what you guys think about it so far. Please do reviews, please tell me what I need to do, please tell me what you hate, what you like, because I want to improve my fan fictions a whole ton. Thank you for reading the prologue!


	2. Chapter 1: They Meet

o Ichigo's Point of View

Ichigo opened his eyes_. Where the hell am I? _Ichigo thought as he stood up, looking around the terrain he was on. _I don't remember anything.. _He started walking east, but hasn't found anything for hours, until... He sensed some presence of what seemed like a human in his direction. He started walking towards he, or she, hoping the person can help him. That's when he saw them. A girl with pink hair, and a head protector with some sort of symbol who had red clothing, a boy who had black, somewhat long hair, and another boy, yellow hair, another one with a head protector, 3 horizontal lines under his eyes on both sides, who had a long white cloak with red flames at the bottom. Ichigo started running to them and yelled. "HEY! Could you help me out?" They caught attention of Ichigo in alarm, and threw a bunch of kunais at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged easily. "I'M NOT AN ENEMY!" he yelled again, but they didn't believe him, and the yellow haired rushed at Ichigo with something like a ball of energy in his hand. _Damnit, _Ichigo thought. _They aren't normal._ Ichigo started flash-stepping back and turned into a shinigami, and took out Zangetsu. He decided not to release his shikai, though. "Who are you!" The yellow haired demanded. Ichigo was shocked that he was still able to see him still. So he built up reitsu and.."Getsuga... TENSHOU!" He swung his zanpaktou, using getsuga tenshou, and hit him, hoping to stop him from attacking Ichigo again. "Please stop" Ichigo said "I don't want to hurt anyone." He gave a glance to see what the other 2 were doing, and they were just watching, and probably discussing what Ichigo was. Ichigo sighed and thought, _Damn, I guess they won't listen, I'll keep trying though. _He put back his zanpaktou and introduced himself. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I don't know how I got here, but I really need help on going back to where I was before. Please, just listen to what I say." He waited, there was silence for a long while, until he spoke out. "What the hell are you" Was the response Ichigo got, from the yellow haired boy, angry, but he seemed to be broken down after the hit. _Ouch, that must've hurt him.. _

o Naruto's Point of View

_He's a tough one, _Naruto_ thought on the ground, I'm lucky I have fast healing, he probably could've killed me without it..._ _What should I do? He's on a higher level than me for sure... And he's definitely no where near the Hidden Leaf, or any other ninja village. _Naruto sighed_ I can probably beat him using six paths sage mode, but in my condition, I'll be lucky to even stand up and walk properly.. Damn, even Kurama... I feel his chakra slowly draining away somehow.. Sakura can probably fix this up, but she'll definitely get hurt by him. _"Damnit.." Naruto moaned. He turned "Sasuke?" But Sasuke was already in a fight with Ichigo who seemed troubled by Sasuke's attacks, until what happened next. Naruto watched Ichigo as he moved back with some sort of technique like before, and said, "Ban..kai."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey guys! CrossOverStories here again with the first chapter! Yay! I don't know about this one though, seems rushed to me, but I'm still publishing because YOLO. Lol, I'll definitely try to make the reading not so rushed on the next chapters, but what do you guys think? ^-^ Again, I really want to improve on this, because it's my first fanfic, and I want your guys suggestions and reviews, what you like, dislike, because I really want to make this an awesome one. So again, please review this, follow, fav if you want. I appreciate it a lot if you do :D Thank you for reading chapter 1, chapter 2 will be released in the next 3 or 4 days. Thank you guys, and bye!


	3. Chapter 2: The Fight Ends

o Ichigo's Point of View

"Bankai" Ichigo said, as a huge wave of red and black reiatsu surrounded him. He swung his blade at the long haired boy's leg, giving him a possible broken leg, but it didn't stop him. He disappeared in front Ichigo suddenly and kicked Ichigo from behind, but Ichigo barely hurt, turned swiftly and punched the boy into a huge boulder. _That should stop him for a few minutes. _He looked at the pink haired girl, than looked at the 2 boys. They didn't seem affected by his reiatsu, which was weird, and they seemed to have handled Ichigo's strength very well. _Their power level matches with captains easily, but they must have more tricks up their sleeves for sure. _"Hey, you" Ichigo said to the pink haired girl. "Can you heal them?" The girl looked surprised that he didn't attack her. "Ah, um yes" she said and rushed to Naruto, using something Ichigo had never seen before. Ichigo sat down, thinking about what he should say. He saw her walking to the other boy after the yellow haired was sleeping. He decided he needed their names, so we wouldn't keep calling them something, something boy or girl. "Um, what's your guys names?" He asked. She looked at Ichigo and introduced herself as well as with the others. "My name is Sakura" she bowed. "The yellow haired boy is Naruto, and the black haired boy is Sasuke." She continued talking but was focused on the boy Sasuke. "I personally, didn't want any of them, especially Naruto to engage in a fight with you." Sakura sighed. "But of course, he went on to attack you, though I was really surprised as well." She turned and sat after she was done with Sasuke. "I'm very sorry, it's just that we've finished war after a while ago, and we're very insecure of the strangers we would, and if we could trust any of them, because they might be one of the enemies in the same war." _They had war too? _Ichigo thought. "What a coincidence...! Where I was, we were in war as well! But after a few days when I woke up, I was here in the middle of nowhere. And then... I sensed someone and eventually found you guys." Sakura looked confused. "That's crazy!" She probably didn't believe Ichigo.. "Maybe someone brought you here while you were sleeping, anyways.. Where are you from? You're definitely not anywhere near here." Ichigo stared at Sakura, not sure of what to do. _Should I tell her? She seems nice enough.. _"Um, I'm from Karakura town, a town in Japan." She looked dumbfounded. "Japan? But we're in Japan right now!"The look on Ichigo's face was a definite _What?_ look. "Then I could get back to Karakura town quickly!" "I know every single place in Japan, we've studied this before. But I've never heard of any town called Karakura.." Sakura said. _What the hell.. _Ichigo thought. _Am I really in Japan? _

o Naruto's Point of View

Naruto's eyes opened wide. "Urgh.." he moaned when he sat up. His wound was better, but it still hurt badly. _Damn, he hurt me more than I thought.. I wonder if the others are okay.. _*whisper, whisper* There was whispering close to him, it sounded like a girl and a boy. _Hmm? Sakura?_ He looked around and saw Ichigo. He saw him talking with Sakura, who seemed like she was talking with a friend. He stood up quick and ran up to them. "HEY!" Naruto yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!" He ran faster and faster, about to hit Ichigo, who just noticed him right behind. But Sakura got in front of Naruto and- "KNOCK IT OFF, YOU MONKEY!" she yelled, kicking Naruto in the face. He was on the ground in front of Naruto, who looked so confused of what just happened. Sakura sighed as she explained everything to Naruto.

"Huh," Naruto said as he finally sat down. "You don't seem so bad, after all!" He gave Ichigo a huge grin. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was still knocked out after Ichigo's powerful hit. "You're pretty strong.." He muttered. "Probably as strong as Jounin level, with that unarmed strength, and sword handling, with that wierd move you had using the sword.. You probably have more techniques though.." Ichigo looked proud and thankful from what Naruto said. "Heh, thanks, but you and Sasuke are pretty fast, who are you guys, anyway?" he asked. Naruto explained that they were from a village called the Konoha, and that they were ninjas who use different types of jutsu, how they train you to fight at the academy, how there are different ranks and that they also train you how to use something called Chakra. He also told Ichigo that there are a bunch of different ninja villages, and that they aren't the only ones. "That's about it, really." Naruto finished, "Did I miss anything Sakura?" she smiled. "Nope, you pretty much explained everything!" Naruto grinned back, and looked at Ichigo, examining what he was wearing. "What about you?" he asked. "Ah, I'm a shinigami." he answered. Ichigo then explained what the Soul Society is, what shinigamis do, what hollows are, and all the ranks there are at the Soul Society. He also told some of the things that happened to Ichigo when he became a substitute, and all his friends he made, as well as what reiatsu is.

"But there's one thing that's bothering me.." Ichigo said as he made eye contact with Sakura and Naruto, "Humans aren't supposed to see us shinigami." Naruto thought about it for a while, and said "Well, maybe having chakra allows us to see you guys? I'm not sure though." "Maybe, that's a possibilty..." Ichigo replied, but still, it seemed wrong to him. It started getting dark, and the moon rose high up in the sky. "It's getting dark, we should head back!" Naruto said as he stood up. "I'll carry Sasuke, let's go!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and put him on his back and started walking forwards, with Sakura following behind. Naruto turned, realizing Ichigo was still sitting there. "What are you doing, Ichigo, hurry up!" he said. "What?" Naruto grinned. "COME ON! You're coming with us! From now on until you find a way back to where you live, you will be staying at the Hidden Leaf Village!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey guys! I tried making this as long as possible, but I was pretty busy today because I had to get ready for school and all. Hope you like this chapter, please review, follow, and favourite! New chapter will be in the next 3 or 4 days!


End file.
